Aromatics containing streams often contain “heavy hydrocarbons due to green oils from hydro-processing units, carryover from upstream fractionators, various polymers, degradation products, and/or the like.” These are currently not easily removed by the processes in the art field.
In view of the foregoing, apparatuses and methods to easily separate heavy hydrocarbons from a solvent processing stream at a refinery would be of considerable benefit. Such apparatuses and methods would allow more efficient operation of refinery process streams and also provide the heavy hydrocarbons in useful form for further processing.